


Energon Treats

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Everyone knows old mechs are required to have treats on them.
Relationships: Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Rung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Energon Treats

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on February 14, 2015 as a request. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 26, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“Hey,” Rodimus said, leaning over Rung’s shoulder.

When Rung ignored his pestering companion for more than two seconds, Rodimus upped his ante. He tapped the side of Rung’s head, and the therapist sighed lightly. “Yes, Rodimus?”

“Can I have an energon treat?” Rodimus asked, hugging around his shoulders and grinning brightly.

“What makes you think I have one?” Rung asked, tapping away at his data pad. “I’m not a candy dispenser.”

“Yes, but you are old and thus required to have candy, and two you always have candy,” Rodimus explained quite well.

“And you’re spoiled,” Rung said, shaking his head lightly. He pulled out a small box of treats and passed them over his shoulder. “Even if you are right.”

“Thanks,” Rodimus said, kissing the side of Rung’s head.


End file.
